Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Digilord 64= Crash vs Sonic! Bandicoot vs Hedgehog! Which spinning animal will win in a fight? Introduction Boomstick: Animals, you gotta love them. Wiz: And these two are no exception. Sonic, the blue blur. Boomstick: And Crash, the box-wrecking wonder. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Crash Wiz: Crash spends his days eating Wumpa fruit and relaxing. But the evil Dr.Neo Cortex has made him show his full power. Boomstick: His main move is the Spin Attack. Ever watch Looney Toons? It's basically the Tasmanian Devil's little tornado thing. It has bent steel in Crash Tag Team Racing, too! I know who to call when I need a pipe fixed. Wiz: Next is the Body Slam, a move where Crash slams onto the ground and crushes anything below him. Boomstick: Crash can also use the fruit bazooka. The name says it all. Wiz: Crash is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and could take on someone like Little Mac in the ring. Boomstick: Crash has been seen to pick up Crunch and repeatedly slam him on the ground too. Crash confirmed for Punch Out U. Wiz: And that's not all! Crash also has enhanced durability, speed, and reflexes. Crash: Pancakes! Sonic Wiz: Sonic and his pals fight for their planet from Robotnik, the evil genius. Boomstick: Sonic knows the spindash which, while not quite as useful as it is in other forms of Sonic media, can lock onto targets and attack them using the homing attack variant of it. Wiz: It can also be charged up and released on opponents. Boomstick: The kick ability is similar to the Homing attack, because it locks onto targets and attacks them. But the kick ability also knocks opponents back. Wiz: Sonic has extreme speed, and can even run across water! Even though the black hole in Sonic Colors was artificial, he still managed to outrun that for a while too. Boomstick: He has also been seen to be good at combat in games like Sonic the Fighters. Wiz: But his most powerful ability is Super Sonic. Super Sonic is basically a flying, invincible, and more powerful version of Sonic. He needs all 7 chaos emeralds to become him though and even then the form is limited. Sonic: C'mon step it up! You're too slow! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- Sonic was about to grab a Chaos Emerald. Before he knew it, it had been stolen by a rather strange looking animal. Crash thought it was a Power Crystal that was just waiting to be collected. Crash: ??? Sonic: Hey, that's mine! I'll make you give it to me! Fight! DEATH BATTLE Crash Punched Sonic back and spun into him. Sonic uppercutted Crash up high and waited for him to fall. Crash body slammed down onto the hedgehog and got in a fighting position. Sonic: Playtime is over, Bandicoot. Sonic spun into Crash, headbutted him right in the nose, homing attacked him, and kicked him back into a tree. Crash got out his fruit bazooka and shot Sonic 13 whole times before jumping up and body slamming him. Sonic ran around Crash and leaned onto a tree with a smirk on his face. He tossed the now completed collection of Chaos Emeralds into the air and became Super Sonic. Crash: Uh-oh. Crash ran into the forest and started spinning through the trees blocking his path. He walked into a cave and let out a sigh of relief. But this was short lived. Super Sonic: Long time no see, Bandicoot. Super Sonic was right behind him. He tried spinning into him, body slamming him, and everything he could but it simply wouldn't work. Super Sonic: Now I'll show you! Super Sonic fired an energy blast at Crash and kicked him to the top of a volcano. Crash recovered and picked up a boulder and threw it at Super Sonic who was now flying towards him. No dice. Super Sonic's time was up and he turned back to normal. Crash thought he would actually have a chance to win now, but he thought wrong. Crash picked another boulder to toss at Sonic who was running up the mountain, but then Sonic appeared in front of him and kicked him in to the lava filled pit. K.O.! Results Wiz: Crash was better at close-combat and had more strength, but that's just it. Boomstick: Sonic's speed proved to be too much for the heroic Bandicoot, and Crash was sent to a fiery grave. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the hedgehog. Who did you think would win? Sonic Crash Who were you rooting for? Sonic Crash Which series do you know more about? Sonic Crash |-|Joshuakrasinski= wiz: speed the ultimate way to get around these two are all about it sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive boomstick: and crash bandicoot the bandicoot experiment he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Sonic wiz: this character has many origin's depending on what you go by but we are using the underground origin boomsitck: ahh sonic underground why did you have to end on a cliffhanger? wiz: anyway sonic was born into a royal family with his two sibling manic and sonia but due to a wizard's prophecy and eggman taking over the queen was force to give up her children for he foretold they would eventually reunite and become the council of four boomstick: yeah good luck with that thanks a lot dic bunch bastards wiz:rrright anyway sonic is full of speed able to break the speed of sound yeah he also loves chili dogs those sound good right about now anway sonic is able to dodge lightning bolts has many super forms defeated eggman numerous times defeated enemies meant to be far superior to him like metal sonic wiz: right we are also sticking to his main form super sonic with the power of the four chaos emeralds he becomes.. boomstick: A SUPER SAYIAN HEDGEHOG! wiz: sure let's go with that with this sonic power increases by 100% boomstick: holy shit that's amazing wiz: despite this he has some flaws he is not perfect for he has beaten by shadwo and sliver plusmetal sonic has beat him in the beginning boomstick: yeah and he is cocky and kinda a dick wiz: despite that he is truely is the fastest thing alive Sonic: sonic's the name speed's my game Crash wiz: in the far days dr neo cortex planned to take over the world his scheme create a group of animals to become his minions boomstick: unfourtanately said animals didn't turn out too bright they were dumbasses oneescaped though wiz: enter crash bandicoot boomstick: yep we're scewed wiz: not quite crash has defeated the doctor many time in fact eighteen if his appearence in skylanders counts boomstick: what he was in skylanders? wiz: yeah with his nemesis boomstick: wow look at this he has also defeated his brother crunch as well as cortex's other minions wiz: right also he comes with a fruit bazooka that shoots wumpaa fruits a copter pack a jetpack and even has aku aku the mystical tiki mask to turn him invincible boomstick: wow he is even voiced by grim from billy and mandy but he does have some flaws wiz: right like we said crash is lacking in intelligence is somewhat of a loose cannon and can't swim in water without his scuba gear but no matter what he rescued his girlfriend in the first game boomstick: where did she go NOBODY KNOWS! coco: yeah let's go hom i can barely wait for thsoe pancakes crash: pancakes! boomstick: that's his first words? what a rip-off Fight intro wiz: okay the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a......death battle!! Pre-fight sonic is seen running on the beach he then stops sonic: hmm seems like a beach i wonder suddenly a certain bandicoot comes in and bashes him on the head sonic: hey! crash then looks at him sonic: look watch where your going you bashed me on the head that's not real nice and.. sonic stops talking upon realization crash fell asleep sonic: hey! crash then wakes up with the yell sonic: ugh look obviously you seem to be not that smart so hand over the emerald if you got it crash just blankly stares at him shrugs then attacks sonic dodges it though sonic: hey! alright if you want a fight you got it! Fight Announcer: FIGHT! sonic spin dashes as crash but he dodges and jumps on his head sonic: ow quit that! that hurts. crash then spins into sonic but sonic jumps up and and spin dashes into him sending him down onto the ground. Sonic then then goes in for the kill but crash shoots a wumpaa fruit from his bazooka. sonic: you hit me with fruit? crash then smiles and does it again hitting him in the eye. sonic: ow my eye! crash then shoots sonic again in the other eye. sonic: ahh my other eye! crash then takes advantage of this and spin into sonic he is then sent flying into a coconut tree where coconuts fall on his head. sonic: uggh! sonic is knocked out giving time for crash to attack him but sonic snaps out of it and dropkicks him sending him flying into the sky. sonic: that's that suddenly crash comes out on his copter pack and attacks with his bazooka from the sky. sonic: aw come on sonic then goes for a spindash at crash and it sends crash crashing down to the ground with a big explosion sonic: and stay down but then crash comes out with aku aku and attacks sonic sonic can't even damage the bandicoot as he breaks his hand. sonic: ahhh! oh yeah how about this? sonic the dropkicks him but he breaks his leg sonic: ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! crash then laughs as he grabs sonic then bounces him like a basketball. sonic: ow ow ow ow owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo! crash then throws him through a basket where he ends up in a trash can making crash do a pelvic thrust. sonic then spin dashed out of the trashcan and attacked crash but he bounced off and ran right into space. sonic: oh geez sonic then screamed as he landed smack dab on his face sonic then got so enraged the four chaos emeralds started to spin around him even crash's he was surprised as sonic turned into.one of his most powerful forms... SUPER SONIC!!!!!! crash's jaw drops to the ground as he saw that. sonic: now it's my turn crash: uh oh crash then tries to run but sonic runs right into him knocking him two and fro.eventually crash ends up in space crash: whoa! crash then comes crashing down where sonic keeps attacking crash even using his normal attacks that causes a lot of damage crash is bloody all over but still has aku aku on sonic then spin dashes right into crash sending him into a cliff side as sonic plows crash right through it. sonic: this is the power of the chaos emeralds!!!! sonic the screams at the tops of his lungs as crash is being pummeled sonic: rahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! crash then lands on his face all bloody crash then runs at the hedgehog. sonic: want some more okay then? sonic then utters the words sonic: chaos control! with sonic goes really fast sonic speed even and crash goes through several palm trees crash then get's out his wumpaa bazooka but it doesn't effect crash then runs ou of wumppa fruit as sonic spin dashes right through him. aku aku then breaks in half as crash's whole body splits in half and bleeds out. sonic: well i warned ya Results KO! *sonic is senn turning back to super sonic as crash's bod and aku aku fade away* boomstick: whoa that was the most brutal battle ever wiz: while crash had the better combat and arsenal that was just it sonic is way more faster and powerful boomstick: yeah crash couldn't find a way through sonic's speed and super sonic is very powerful in the end it was game over looks like crash lost by split decision wiz: the winner is sonic the hedgehog Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/C7IYYfrAE6A VS.... https://youtu.be/LtSEXVfM_6A QUICKSILVER VS JET THE HAWK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Crash Bandicoot themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Digilord 64 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Sony' Themed Death Battles